Rebirth/Part 2 Transcript
Vozrozhdeniye "Rebirth" Island, USSR, 20 minutes before Steiner's death and Mason's interrogation Hudson: Weaver… Weaver (on radio): Go ahead, Hudson. Hudson: Mason's still dark. We'll work our way through the research facility and extract Steiner. Weaver (on radio): Yankee Squad, we're moving! Hudson: Alpha Squad, let's roll. US Marine: Copy that, we are on the move. Hudson gets in an All Personnel Carrier-type vehicle and mounts the machine gun. The vehicles travel through a desolate town. Weaver (on radio): They've already begun to evacuate. Hudson: Take out those RPGs! The attack begins. Weaver (on radio): Hard right! That leads to the bio-lab. The caravan takes the right turn. Weaver (on radio): Enemy vehicle at 12 o'clock! Hudson continues the assault. Weaver (on radio): That's the main drive up to the laboratories. Yankee Squad will flank west and meet you there. Hudson: Understood. Alpha Squad, move up! US Marine: We're moving. Enemy targets, on the balcony! Hudson continues the assault. US Marine: Multiple contacts on the road! Hudson, recon reports MI-8's inbound on our position. Hudson: Understood. Let's pick it up. The convoy nears the compound when… US Marine: MI-8 dead ahead! Hudson: Take cover! US Marine: He's locked on! Move! Move! Incoming! Hudson's vehicle is destroyed. He barely has time to recover before… US Marine: Nova 6! Hazmat suits, NOW! Half of the squad, including Hudson, put on their masks just in time. As for the others… Pvt. Fulsang: Shoot! Shoot! Help! Aaaaccckk! Hudson: Alpha Squad! We are moving forward! Protect your hazmat suits! You rupture your suit - you'll be dead in minutes! US Marine: Spetsnaz! US Marine: We see 'em. Alpha Squad moves through the town, killing Spetsnaz and protecting their suits. US Marine: Check your six! US Marine: I got it. After more fighting… US Marine: It's killing us! Get off the street! Weaver (on radio): Yankee squad has cleared the west perimeter. Moving north. US Marine: Keep moving to the west! Down that alley! The house at the end of the alley explodes, causing the explosion Mason and Reznov saw. Hudson: We're moving up on the flank. Keep heading north! Weaver (on radio): Understood. We are taking heavy fire from the helicopters. Hudson: Stay with it, we're about a half a click south of the lab. After more fighting… Weaver (on radio): Alpha squad, we are taking direct fire from the enemy. Requesting backup, over. Hudson: Almost there, Weaver. Hang on! Weaver (on radio): Yankee Squad, get out of the BTR! We're going to get-- (static) Hudson: Weaver!! Weaver (on radio): We're alive, Hudson. But they got us pinned down. They're on our east flank. Hudson: Got it. The squad is soon attacked by helicopters. Weaver (on radio): Hudson! Use the Strela on the choppers! Hudson: Yeah, I got it. Hudson uses the Strela rockets to destroy a chopper. Weaver (on radio): One more, Hudson! Hudson destroys the other helicopter. Weaver (on radio): This way. We are almost at Steiner's labs. The squad moves out of the neighborhood and out of the Nova 6. Weaver (on radio): That's the bio-lab. Looks like they're waiting for us. Hudson: Move out. Stay low. Hudson takes off his mask. Weaver: Weapons free! Weapons free! Hudson and Weaver fight their way to the labs. Weaver: Hudson, flank left with me. There is cover! Hudson and Weaver enter the complex. Weaver: In here. This is where Steiner will be. This way. The bio-lab is below us. They go deep inside the complex. Weaver: We need to pass through decontamination. While decontaminating, Hudson tries to talk to Mason. Hudson: Mason, this is Hudson. We know you're on Rebirth Island. Talk to me, Mason. Weaver: Let's find Steiner. Hudson: Mason, this is Hudson. Are you there? Hudson and Weaver travel down a stairwell. They see Mason's face on a security monitor. Hudson: It's Mason… Weaver: What's he doing? Hudson: Killing everyone between him and Steiner. They travel through the labs, killing any stragglers. Weaver: Hudson, where are they going? Hudson hears static on his radio. Weaver: What was that? Hudson: It's Steiner - he's trying to contact us. Steiner, what's the situation? (silence) ''Steiner! What's the situation? '''Steiner (on radio)': Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island… Those no longer essential to his plans are being executed! You must hurry, before they kill me, too! Hudson and Weaver find Steiner's safe room, just in time to see Mason attacking Steiner. Hudson: MASON! Weaver: We have to stop him NOW! Weaver tries to shoot the glass, but it is tempered. Hudson: Damn! It's bulletproof! Mason! What are you doing? We need him alive! Stand down. Stand down, Mason! Weaver spots a bundle of containers to use as a battering ram. Weaver: Aaarrggg! Help me! Mason: My name is Viktor Reznov! Steiner: No…! Mason: And I will have my revenge! Weaver and Hudson breach the window, but Mason shoots Steiner. Hudson: Mason - NO! Mason then shoots Weaver, but Hudson knocks him to the ground and forces the pistol out of Mason's hand. Mason responds by punching Hudson in the face, and Hudson whips the butt of the pistol on Mason's head, knocking him out. Weaver recovers. Weaver: I'm fine, check Steiner! Pvt. Nash checks on Steiner. Pvt. Nash: He's dead. Weaver: What about Reznov, the defector? We need to find him. Hudson: We won't. He was never here. Weaver stares at Hudson in disbelief. Hudson: I didn't believe it till I saw it with my own eyes… Hudson looks at Mason, the real "Viktor Reznov". Hudson: What did they do to you in Vorkuta, Mason? Weaver: With Steiner dead, Mason's our only link to the numbers broadcasts. Hudson: We need to bring him back… Weaver: Let's go. Weaver stumbles in pain again, but soon recovers. Weaver: This way. It will take us to the dock. (to radio)This is Weaver. We have the package… We are on our way. US Pilot: Copy that We are taking the docks now. Hudson helps Pvt. Nash carry Mason out of the building, and the level fades to black. Hudson: What did they do to you, Mason?